This invention relates to the field of liquid agitation and particularly to the agitation required in connection with the development of photographs.
Heretofore, there have been several proposals to provide for movement of a container having liquid chemical to achieve movement of the liquid or by mixing devices. These have been provided in an effort to replace the tedious manually operated method used for such movement. However, these proposals have fallen far short of the desired results in that there was no provision for the required action necessary for the development process and the devices were expensive and difficult to manipulate. There has therefore been a need for an agitator particularly for photographic development work which would free the operator accomplishing the development for the performance of other chores while nevertheless providing a fully automated agitation having all the desirable attributes of time and motion to accomplish a true complete photograph.